Fireflies
by livelovesmile
Summary: The real reason Jirou is so sleepy during the day. Songfic. Re-uploaded from my previous account.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Nor do I own Fireflies by Owl City**.

* * *

><p><em>You would not believe your eyes<em>

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Akutagawa Jirou lay on the grass just outside his house around 8pm. It was a warm summer evening, and the only thing that could be heard was the calming song of the crickets not seen by his eyes yet somewhere around him.

It was the beginning of summer, so the sun had been slowly but surely setting, leaving a sweet blue-ish violet hue in the sky. It was summer vacation, Jirou was grateful that he'd be able to enjoy the serene environment that was Japan on a summer's eve.

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_And you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

Jirou had taken up an interesting hobby for nights like these. He would lay with his hands folded behind his head and look up. A smile would slowly stretch upon his face as he glimpsed the first few fire flies of the night dancing above his head.

People would think that because he slept nearly all the time that he would never have the time to appreciate the simple beauties of nature. They were wrong. True, he slept a lot during the day, but that was mostly because he hardly slept at night.

Except during the winter months, he'd stay up in his room and watch as the night came alive from his window. He would listen for the owl's gentle _hoo_ and watch small animals scurry about in the darkness. Most times, Jirou would stick out his hand and wait for whatever was flying around to land on it. Whether it was a ladybug, or some other insect of the night, he'd always enjoy the slight tickle of the creature crawling about in his hand.

But his absolute favourite time of the year was the summer. Along with the lack of school came the warm summer nights. He could lie outside and indulge in his secret night time activity and it would make the experience more intimate.

What made him most happy, though, were the fireflies.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

He'd adored the glowing insects ever since he was a child. In those days, he would chase after them with a plastic bottle and try to catch them with his chubby hands. He'd only managed to get a few, maybe two or three, but he'd keep those few for the night and release them in the morning.

Unlike most kids at that age, he never desired to keep them for as long as possible, or until they were dead. He delighted in their fluttering wings and ominous glow but treasured them most for their fleeting loveliness. It seemed morally wrong to keep them, trap them, and Jirou still had those sentiments to this day.

'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance_

Jirou would easily become mesmerized with the pattern that the fireflies would make above his head. Each one had its own distinct dance that he'd try to follow with his eyes until the pattern became too much for his eyes.

He'd reach up with his arms and let the bugs come to him. He'd always find the way that the fireflies seemed to try to imprint themselves on his body amusing. He'd managed to get one perched upon his finger and studied it as it crawled around and eventually flew away.

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

No one knew that he did this at night, not even Atobe. It wasn't that he'd meant to keep it hidden, it was just that no one asked. He'd be glad to share this pass time with his buchou.

He was the only person to see the completely open and relaxed side of Jirou. He'd admired Atobe for a while now, save for the arrogant aspects of his personality, but he was patient enough to see past that vice. Jirou made a mental note to call Keigo tomorrow and invite him over for a sleepover. He knew he would never say no to him.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

'_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

It wouldn't be a surprise if Jirou found himself in that exact position in the following morning. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he fell asleep to the image of the fireflies zooming above him. His parents never seemed to mind, rather, they'd bring out a light blanket and drape it over him. It made them happy to see their son with such a peaceful expression.

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

It pained Jirou when the last days of summer rolled around. It would mean that he would soon have to bid his evening buddies _adieu._ It would be like he was building a friendship with the bugs over the three months of summer. It would be hard to say goodbye to something he'd become so accustomed to.

He went through it every year. Regardless, the pain of losing them would not lessen, even knowing they would return next year. It was irrational but he could not help it. His eyes couldn't help but moisten as the last bug would land on his finger, as if kissing him farewell.

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

'_Cause I saved a few and kept them in a jar_

He knew he'd get sentimental when the time came. But that wasn't today. Jirou shook himself out of his reverie and returned his attention to the dancers above him.

His eyelids were getting heavy and he closed his eyes briefly. When he reopened them he found that it was the morning and that he, instead of resting his eyes, slept for the whole night. He stretched his tired limbs and smiled wistfully. There was always tonight.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review :)<strong>_


End file.
